readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Khyber the Huntsman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Read our A-B-comics! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Return of the Ten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenXpIbrahim (Talk) 19:12, December 27, 2011 Hey man and welcome.My cousin or best friend told me about you and I read the two stories that you put on the dwayn mcduffie forum and I have to say that you're a great story writter and thank you for adding more to this wiki and again I welcome you! :D Hey man and welcome.My cousin or best friend told me about you and I read the two stories that you put on the dwayn mcduffie forum and I have to say that you're a great story writter and thank you for adding more to this wiki and again I welcome you! :D Whats up. Nice to meet you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm drawing your comic"return of the 10" and hopefully when I'm done I will put on "return of the 10 page"! Thanks! That is cool! WOW! You were born on May 10! That's funny...because I was born on May 9th! I Did Some Work Hey. I've started now. But I got to take another break. Don't ask. AustralianFan 23:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok good. Thank you! Wow Chuck Norris gave you a thumbs up! You must be doing great! Done More Work Before I take another break, I would like to say that now all the original 10 aliens are up and categorised (Unders Aliens & Heroes). AustralianFan 05:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank You very much! Facebook open your account if you are there I wanna talk to you Sorry... Sorry don't have Facebook. Social Networking isn't for me... Sometimes wish I could though... AustralianFan 00:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry I was talking to Peyton :D Howl This is sooooooooooooo weird because I made an alien like Howl a year ago but I called him Sparow and his powers were to fly quick but not like jetray,drill pecking,sonic hoots,and the best part is that he shoots blazing feathers from his wings and hands! :D So can you draw him for me? Tell me... I read your stories but have you read MY stories? I'm curious... AustralianFan 06:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I do read your stories.Starwars501stlegion 13:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I Promise I have finished Steam Roller and some more pages in "return of the ten" and I was planning on showing you them today but since I'm going to go to my grandmas today (she does NOT have a computer) I won't be able to post them.BUT I promise that after 2 days or something (when I come back) I will show them to you.AGAIN I am so sorry for me being late to show them to you. It is fine. You have nothing to be sorry about. Im just glad that your willing to draw them for me. Thank you! You're welcome! :D By the way. Can you make me and Australianfan admins besides just you and Outbreak please? And I wrote 3 new stories you should check them out. Ok.I will read them when I get back. About the admin thing I honestly have no problem with that because you 2 are like cool friends of mine but I'll have to talk with Out break about it first ok? Thats coolStarwars501stlegion 15:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Note to self Rember this for next Dr.Animo story "Mesonychid" I'm on fire Please man give me atleast 2 more new aliens...cause I feel like drawing a hundred more! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! Ok 1. An alien named Hopper. He looks like a kangaroo merged with a grasshopper. He has 4 vibrating wings on his back that he can use to fly. He is hunch backed. He has 2 large feet. His hands are long a look like Boxing gloves. He has 2 antennas and 2 ears. He can jump very high. He is an expert at fighting. He can fire energy beams from his antennas. He has a long tail kangaroo like tail with a stinger at the end of it. I'll get right on it sir! you are admins okay do you wanna be admins I am okay with that but if you wanna do anything for example in the style you havet to tell us first and don't do it until you tel us did you get that ? and I wanna you to know that I don't care if we make alot of work without having members to see our work that is useless so work hard too to bring us members please can you make some edits on Ben to Jen? Larry1996 04:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) come on, man, please make some edits on Ben to Jen, please? Larry1996 02:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I didnt edit it because I don't see anything wrong with it. It is good.Starwars501stlegion 03:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) actually, i was going to ask you to make a full plot and some more characters in it Larry1996 04:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I see you like my work. I can help you come up with a plot and story for it. I actually thought of something funny to add to your series. can you tell me what plot and story for it, please? Larry1996 04:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Go and start a chat and I will talk to you about it now. Or join my chat I'm here now, now tell me the plot and story for Ben to Jen, please Larry1996 16:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Im here too. Now come join my chat room on this site. Come on Larry. Im waiting.Starwars501stlegion 16:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Then I guess Ill tell you my idea on here. Ok Kevin and Gwen somehow figure out what Jennifer has done, Jennifer is trying to get rid of Ben for Nesmith. Nesmith has put Aggregor into a coma and plans to use Aggregors machine to absorb the six Ultimate Forms so he can use Aggregors machine to absorb a baby Celestial Sapien. Paradox rehid the map in 4 new locations. Kevin and Gwen find the Ultimatrix and Kevin puts it on his ship. They need help to stop Nesmith and Jennifer who have taken Ben as Jennifer with them. Gwen and Kevin get help from Sunder and Tetrax. Ok Im not done with telling you the idea yet but I want to know what you sorta think so far. This will be spread over many of your episodes.Starwars501stlegion 17:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Why not, it'll do Larry1996 17:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) So can you please join me on chat. It will make it alot easier.Starwars501stlegion 17:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, where is chat? Larry1996 17:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) On the top left corner of the site it will say join a chat. My picture is on it.Starwars501stlegion 17:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I can't find your chat room anywhere Larry1996 22:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) well in the end, Aggregor gains conciousness and kills Overlord and starts absorbing the ultimates for himself, what do you think? Larry1996 01:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good then he goes for the map Again. Ben should still be Jen though. Kevin, Gwen, and Sunder try to stop Aggregor. Meanwhile Grandpa Max hunts down the real Jennifer Nocturne, Gwen realize that Ben is Jennifer through his aura Drew it! I want you to know that I finished Kevin...all that I have to do now is colore the big chill clothing...so I will show him to you tommorow (Saturday)...I would also like to know...DID U C HOPPERS FACE??? And did u want ChamAliens tail to be added on Kevin? BenXpIbrahim 18:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Peyton, i need you to make a drawing of what Ultimate Aggregor looItks like, after he absorbed the 6 ultimate forms of the Ultimatrix in Ben to Jen, please Larry1996 19:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) To BenX. I saw Hoppers face and I changed my mind about the alien so..... Its not your drawing its my idea. And yes I would like him to have ChamAlens tail. To Larry1196. I cant draw but I can tell you my idea. He will have Ultimate Spidermonkeys body, spider legs, and jaw. Ultimate Echo Echos sonic disc and head circle. Ultimate Big Chills wings. Ultimate Cannonbolts spikes on his legs. Ultimate Swampfires fire bombs on his arms. Ultimate Humngousaurs hands,arms, and tail mace. Starwars501stlegion 22:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way Overlord was supposed to kidnap the Sentinent Ultimate Forms to absorb them then Aggregor finds out. And Larry,it also wouldn't hurt to add Ult.Wild mutts spikes on Ult.Aggregors back and he could also have Ult.Way bigs three spikes on his head. BenXpIbrahim 08:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the Ultimate Aggregor design? Larry1996 19:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Its is really good Larry how do you do this stuff? Like the Aggregor you just made and Jennifer with Bens head. easy, i painted them Larry1996 19:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You know what Larry...I think I'll draw you your Ult.Aggregor but after I finish the sh_t load of drawings that I promised to do...by the way Peyton..I finished Ult.Kevin..but you will have to see him tomorrow cause a certian "problem"happened with my cell phone (I use it to add the pics) and It will be fixed tomorrow so..yeah! BenXpIbrahim 19:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there any way you could color it BenX?Starwars501stlegion 19:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I already did! I think he sucks though :( What do u think Peyton? BenXpIbrahim 01:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) BenX it is one of the best things you have drawn! It looks AWESOME! Thank You! Now I can start my series arc!!!!!!!!! I dont know how to thank you!!!! WOW!!!! Starwars501stlegion 02:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,thanx for the complement,and I can't believe you like it...I feel like a blew it! BenXpIbrahim 10:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC)